Just So You Know
by ISFan23
Summary: New Medic Sam joins the SFFD and the Trauma crew.  This is my first fanfic and I know the summary stinks since I'm not sure exactly where this story is going.  The story will switch off & on between first and third person point of view.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first fanfic and I'm not quite sure where exactly it's headed. It's just an idea that popped into my head so I decided to go with it. It will have humor, drama and romance in it and the rating will go up in future chapters. I do not own Trauma or any characters from the show. Nor do I own the brand Mercedes or the songs Dragula by Rob Zombie, Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses, or Crazy Little Thing Called Love by Queen. I do however own Sam & Jay. Side note, Sam's thoughts are in italics and when the song Dragula is "playing", the lyrics are in quotes and italics. Without further ado, here is Just So You Know. Hope you like it!**_

* * *

I found myself sitting at a red light so I stole a quick glance at the clock on my dash. _Shit, I'm gonna be late for my first day. I just had to hit every single red light. Ugh! What a way to start off in a new place. _I pulled out the CD I wanted and skipped to number 3. If I was going to get there on time, I needed my song. For some reason unknown to me, Rob Zombie makes me drive like a bat out of hell and that is exactly what I needed to do to ensure I was there by 5. The light turned green and I took off like a drag racer. _Here goes nothing._

It was 4:55am and everyone was slowly trickling into the bay from various locations throughout the station. Shift change would officially occur at 6 but all medics and EMT's had to be there at 5 so that rigs could be prepped and the morning staff meeting could take place. "Hey Jay! Hear you're getting your new partner today. How was Cabo, by the way?" Nancy said as she walked over to where Glenn, Rabbit and Marisa were standing with Jay. Jay Rosales' last partner had decided that it was finally time to move on from this crazy lifestyle so Jay had taken a much needed vacation until Captain Basra could find a replacement. "Cabo was great, but I was itching to get back to work. As far as getting the new partner today, that's what I hear too, Nance. The guy's name is Sam something-or-other and I am just hoping he's not a total moron. Captain says he's one of the best, but I'm not holding my breath." "Well, he can't be any worse than Glenn and at least he's a full fledged medic." Nancy chuckled while casting a sideways glance at Glenn to let him know that she was just kidding. Glenn opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by the sound of loud music approaching the station. "_Do it baby, Do it baby... Do it baby, Do it baby... Burn like an animal." _"What the?" Glenn said instead. All 5 of them walked through the door of the bay to see a black Mercedes pulling into the parking lot with the music pouring out of it's open windows.

_

* * *

_

_"Do it baby, Do it baby... Do it baby, Do it baby... Burn like an animal."_ I glance at the clock as I was pulling into the parking lot. 4:58. _Yes! I made it with 2 minutes to spare. "Dig through the ditches and burn through the witches. I slam in the back of my Dragula."_ I found a spot and quickly backed my C230 Kompressor into it with ease. Rolling up the windows and taking one last look in the mirror, I turned off the ignition and grabbed my duffel from the passenger seat. When I stepped out of the car I realized that I had 5 pairs of eyes on me. _Geesh, Cuz that's not weird at all._ I threw my duffel over my shoulder and walked right past them into the bay. I found an abandoned place near a wall and sat down my bag. I grabbed a couple of hairpins out of it and placed them in my pocket so that I could pull my hair up after the meeting concluded. Captain Basra walked in and cleared his throat, "Settle down people. We have a couple of things to go over this morning and then you can do whatever till shift starts." He glanced over at me and I gave him a small smile. He started talking about what happened during last shift and I couldn't help but glance around the room, wondering who might be my new partner. I caught a few looks from other medics. No doubt they were wondering just who the hell I was. _You'll find out soon enough_.

* * *

"So who do you think she is?" Jay questioned the others. "Maybe she's your new partner." Glenn answered with a raised eyebrow. "No way. Besides, the new guy's name is Sam... Ryder? Yeah, Ryder, that's it." Jay replied. "Well, are you sure the new guy is indeed a guy? You know, Sam can be a woman's name as well. But you're right Jay. This chick is definitely not your new partner. Look at her, she's got to be a probie. She clearly doesn't know the way we do things, I mean, she doesn't even have her hair pulled back." Nancy said. They were all staring at the new girl when Boone & Tyler walked up. "Hey, what are the 3 stooges whispering about over here?" Tyler questioned Rabbit as he turned his gaze towards the person who held the attention of the group. She was leaning against the far wall, listening intently to the Captain although she was stealing glances around the room. She was about 5'7", with hazel eyes and auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back. She didn't wear much make-up but she didn't need to either. Her uniform and boots were impeccable as if she had never been on a messy call in her life. Tyler clicked his tongue and said, "My my... So that's gotta be the new probie." "Okay, now onto our next piece of business. You all know that Thompson felt it was time to move on, so that left me with the difficult task of finding Rosales a new partner. It was pure luck that I found someone as experienced as Ryesin. Sam, I'm not gonna make you come up here but why don't you just raise your hand so they know who you are." Captain said as he turned and flashed someone a broad smile. "Looks like we're about to meet Jay's new partner." Tyler said nudging Boone with his elbow. Everyone turned their attention towards the person the captain was gesturing to. Everyone turned their attention toward... her. "Glenn was right." Jay said in disbelief. "Whoa, Glenn called it?" Boone questioned. "Yep... I guess that's my new partner... Sam." "Look at it this way, even if she is a total moron, at least she's easy on the eyes." Rabbit jested.

* * *

_Oh great! First day of school all over again. I thought I was an adult now... _I forced a smile and put my hand in the air, giving a slight wave towards the room. There were a few gasps, lots of whispers, and several pairs of doubting eyes as I did this. "Sam, you're partner, Jay Rosales is right over there." I turned my eyes towards the guy Captain was pointing to. A man who was only about 2 inches taller than me. He had deep brown eyes with tan skin and dark hair that was buzz cut. He was attractive but not really my type. _Thank goodness he didn't point to the blue eyed guy that was standing between Jay & that blonde chick. I don't know if I'd be able to think straight if he was my partner. _Jay Rosales gave me a wave and I flashed a smile towards him & the group he was standing with. It was then that Captain Basra spoke again, "Okay guys. I've said my peace. Finish prepping the rigs and whatever else it is you people do and get out there and save some lives." Captain left the bay on that note and went to his office. I picked up my bag and headed towards the group where my partner was standing. _Great... They're all watching me. This is awkward. Oh well, It's okay, Sam. You can do this. Confidence! You are a damn good medic and you have just as right to be here as they do. Sure, you're the new kid, but maybe it won't be so bad. Uhhhhhhhh... Who am I kidding? Look at all of them, sizing me up. This is going to be the end of life as I know it. Okay, quit talking to yourself, you've only got a few more steps._

_"_Hi, I'm Jay Rosales. Looks like I'm your new partner." Jay extended his hand and I obliged. "I'm Sam Ryesin. It's nice to meet you." I turned my eyes towards the others in the group. A short girl with long dark hair spoke to me first. "Hi, I'm Marisa. This is my partner Rabbit. We fly Angel Rescue 2." Before I could reply, a tall, skinny guy with sandy colored hair spoke, "Welcome to the jungle, Sam. I'm Tyler and this is Boone." I chuckled a little at his Guns N' Roses reference and said "Yep, I'm sure it's all fun and games. But, I'm almost certain that San Francisco is nothing compared to Hollywood." Tyler seemed impressed with my musical knowledge and gave me a smirk and a wink. _They all seem cool so far... _

I looked at the next pair of eyes and yep, it was him. My breath hitched in my throat a little but I don't think anyone caught it. _I hope not at least_. He flashed me a smile that reached his eyes and extended his hand, "I'm Glenn Morrison. It's nice to meet you." I reached out for his hand and the second we touched, I felt my face start to flush. I dropped his hand, maybe a little too abruptly from the look on his face, but I knew that if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to form a complete sentence. I still felt bad for coming off as a jerk so I sent him a warm smile and said "It's really nice to meet you too, Glenn." _Wow, okay, what the heck was that? "It's really nice to meet you too, Glenn." You couldn't come up with anything better? Now he probably thinks I'm a jerk and an idiot. Wait, What am I doing? I don't get all flustered over some guy that I don't even know. I don't get fllustered over any __guy for that matter! It just gets messy and my job is messy as is without the crazy little thing called love thrown in the mix._ _Great... Now I'm quoting Queen songs. Thanks a lot Tyler. But those blue eyes... and his... Nope, quit staring at him! And oh man, if looks could kill. Blondie over here is seriously ready to pounce. I take back what I said earlier about them all being cool so far. This chick seems to have a problem with me. Hmmmm... Guess I should speak first... Crap, too late. _

"How long have you been a medic, Sam?" Blondie asked. "5 years." I replied curtly. "Where did you work before here? Why did you leave?" _Wow, didn't realize I was going to be interrogated today... _"I lived and worked in L.A. Just needed a change of environment, ya know? I'm tactical certified and with Los Angeles and all it's riots and gang activity, it just got to be a little much. I mean, I'm supposed to be out saving lives, not worrying about my own on a daily basis. Well, needless to say, when this job opened up, I jumped at the opportunity." Blondie seemed satisfied with my response and spoke again, "Well, I can understand that. I'm Nancy Carnahan. Glenn and I are in 1-1-4. Welcome to the team Sam." Nancy seemed to do a complete 180 once she learned what kind of experience I had under my belt. We shook hands and I had officially met the whole group. I glanced around at everyone. _Okay, so maybe this won't be so bad after all... _Jay stepped forward, "All right, Sam. Let's get ready to head out. We're over here in 2-2-3." I smiled towards the group one last time and noticed that Glenn had disappeared. _I really hope that I didn't offend him. I guess I will just have to find him sometime during the day and apologize for the way I acted. _I quickly ran to the locker room to stash my duffel and then headed back to the bay. Jay was waiting for me at the door and we made our way to the ambulance, quickly inspecting and re-stocking before hopping into the front. Jay looked over at me and smiled, "Are you ready for this Ryesin?" I laughed while pulling my hair into a messy bun, "Ready, partner."

* * *

**_Please review, it would mean so much to me since this is my first fanfic. Next chapter is going to deal with the Sam/Glenn situation and I'm not sure what else yet. I haven't decided. I will be introducing a love interest for Tyler as well in the future so be on the lookout for that as well. The medical stuff will come into play soon, I promise. I'm watching the season of Trauma again so that I can gain some more knowledge of terminology._**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I didn't get reviews so I figured that no one was reading. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging! I have a little bit of Ch. 3 written so I will try to get inspired again and finish it! And please review after you read, it's what keeps me going! Here is Chapter 2...

* * *

"_Dispatch to Medic 2-2-3. We've got abdominal trauma at the San Francisco Zoo. Zookeeper trampled by an elephant. Copy?_" The radio on my right shoulder came to life. "This is 2-2-3. We copy and are en route. ETA 5 minutes. Over." I replied. I glanced to my left as Jay & I both put on our headsets and Jay flipped on the siren. "Well this oughta be interesting. You wanna take point?" Jay asked. Shaking the look of disbelief off my face I answered, "Heck yes! I'm all over this."

We pulled up to the zoo in about 4 minutes. What can I say, Jay is a good driver. We jumped out of the rig and ran to the back to grab our bags and the gurney. Swiftly, we made our way through the zoo to the elephant exhibit where staff members had managed to corral the animal. I had to push my way through the crowd that had formed around the zookeeper. "Excuse me. EMS coming through. Please step to the side so that we can get to the patient." She was lying on the ground and I knelt by her right side. "Jay, hold c-spine. Ma'am, what's your name? Can you tell me wear it hurts?" "I'm Sheila. My hips hurt... and my stomach... everywhere from my waist down," she replied with shortened breath. "Okay, Sheila. We're gonna get you fixed up. Here is some oxygen. I know you're in a lot of pain, just try to calm down and take deep breaths for me," I tried to reassure her as a put the oxygen mask on her. "Jay, I need you to start an IV. Ringer's, 250 mil an hour. Start a second Ringer's, but wide open. Sheila, your belt is too restricting so I'm going to have to unbuckle it." She nodded a yes in understanding so I carefully undid her belt. Sheila winced in pain as I examined her pelvis. _Oh man. This looks bad. _I pressed the button on my radio, "San Francisco General ER, This is medic 2-2-3. We've got an unstable Type C pelvic injury. We administered 2 IV's but we need to get this patient to you stat." I looked at Jay while the voice on my radio spoke, "_Copy that 2-2-3. Load & Go. Dr. Joe will be waiting for you._" "Okay, Jay. Her pelvis is unstable so we have to move swiftly but carefully. We don't want to make this any worse." We positioned her onto the backboard with precision. "Sheila, we're about to put you on the gurney. As soon as we get you in the ambulance, I will give you some morphine for the pain, okay?" I turned my attention back to my partner, "On my count, 1 – 2 – 3."

* * *

I looked at my watch as Jay backed our rig into the bay. _7 o'clock. That was the slowest 13 hours of my life. _Turning my head to the right, I was surprised to see that Glenn and Nancy had just pulled in as well. _Perfect! I can finally apologize to Glenn for being so rude this morning. Every time I saw him today, it was just in passing at the hospital, but maybe now we can actually talk. _Glenn and I hopped out of our rigs at the same time. "Hey Glenn!" At first he seemed happy to see me, his blue eyes lit up a little, but he didn't say anything. I waited for a response... _Please say something... _He quickly averted his gaze and said, "Oh, hey," and then purposefully strode away from me and towards the back of 1-1-4. _Damn it! Brush off... AGAIN! Is he not even gonna give me a chance to explain? _Feeling a little wounded from Glenn's cold shoulder, I slowly made my way to the back of the rig. I glanced towards my left to see Nancy walking over to Jay and me. "Hey. You guys get a late call too?" she asked. "Yeah, and Sam totally rocked it." Jay replied. "I wouldn't say that," I argued. "Oh come on, Sam! Most people would've tried to treat her in the field. You knew not to take that chance, that it was a load & go, and that she needed to get to surgery right away. Thanks to you, that woman will still be able to have children!" That comment intrigued Nancy so she decided she had to have the whole story. After a quick play by play of the call, I said, "It was really no big deal. I just did my job." I looked towards Glenn to see him quickly look back down at whatever task he was performing at the back of his rig. _Yeah, I caught you. I know you were listening._ Jay gave me a pat on the back, "Well, good job partner. I'll see you tomorrow." As Jay started walking towards the locker room, Nancy hollered after him, "Hey! Aren't you going to The Cove?" Jay didn't quit walking but just yelled over his shoulder, "Sorry, not tonight. Wife is cooking a special dinner. Maybe tomorrow Nance! 'Night ladies, Glenn!" And with that, Jay entered the locker room.

When I turned my attention back to Nancy, I saw that she was staring at me with a weird look on her face. "What?" I asked. "You have to come to The Cove. We're all going and this way you'll get to know everyone. You in?" "Ummmmmm... Sure." "Awesome, let's go get changed then," Nancy said as she gestured toward the locker room. I looked at the locker room and then back towards Glenn standing at the rig. I knew that this would be my only chance to talk to him alone so I had to come up with something, quick. "Oh yeah, ummm, I'll be there in just a sec. I forgot something in the rig." Nancy didn't question me and just continued on through the doors.

I walked the 15 feet over to the back of 1-1-4, where Glenn was still doing busy work. With a deep breath, I spoke, "Hey Glenn. Can I talk to you for a second?" He didn't even look up, he just kept working, "You can do whatever you want." _Okay. That's it. _Without even thinking, I grabbed hold of Glenn's right forearm with my left hand. He immediately froze in place and then turned towards me. My skin burned with the contact just as it did this morning, but this time, I did not drop my hand. I looked Glenn square in the eyes and spoke, "Glenn, I am sorry for the way I came off this morning. I didn't mean to be so... so... I just... I'm sorry." _Good grief! What the hell is wrong with you Sam? I can't even say what I want to say... But at least I got 'I'm sorry' out. Ugh... _Glenn looked down at my hand on his arm and I quickly let go. "Look, don't worry about it. I don't know you... and you don't know me. So, there's really no need for apologies, okay?" He didn't even give me a chance to respond before he walked into the mens locker room. I turned around and slammed the doors to 1-1-4 shut before heading to the womens locker room.

* * *

I closed the door to my locker and placed my uniform in my duffel right on top of my boots. After I zipped it closed, I grabbed my motorcycle jacket that was laying on the bench right beside my bag. The black leather glided over my shoulders and then I pulled my hair out from underneath the collar. _One last look in the mirror before I head out. Hmm... I need just a dab of lip gloss. There. Perfect. You know, I don't look half bad for just getting off a 13 hour shift. _I was wearing a tight gray shirt that had a black eagle on the front and dark charcoal skinny jeans that were tucked into my knee high black leather boots. I nodded to my reflection, grabbed my duffel and walked out of the locker room.

The door swung open with a loud squeak and everyone turned their attention towards me. "Somebody seriously needs to get some WD-40 on that thing," I said lightheartedly. The group let out a light chuckle as I walked over to them. I found a place to stand between Tyler & Rabbit. "Glad you decided to come out with us, Sam," Tyler said, giving me a nudge with his elbow. "Nothing like a cold beer to end a long day," I said. Tyler gave me a wink, "My kind of girl." "Can I get a ride with you?" Glenn asked Marisa. "Where's your truck?" Rabbit questioned. "It's in the shop. Jay gave me a ride to work today but seeing as he already left..." Glenn answered, turning with pleading eyes towards Marisa. "I would Glenn... but I've got a bike and no extra helmet, remember?" Glenn muttered something under his breath and I spoke up, "You can ride with me. I've got room... and I have no clue where I'm going, so you can be my navigator. I don't mind." Glenn pondered the offer and said after a moment, "Thanks Sam. I'll just hitch a ride with Tyler. He doesn't live too far from me so it's more convenient." Thankfully, Rabbit jumped right in, "C'mon, Ryesin. You can follow me and Nance." Boone laughed, "You really think she'll be able to keep up with you? We've seen the way you drive, Rabbit." "Touché. But you didn't see this one fly into the parking lot this morning. Trust me, she'll have no problem keeping up," Rabbit said as he gestured for me to follow him and Nancy. I threw my duffel over my shoulder and started after them.

"Dude! You turn down a ride with Sam so that you can get a ride with me? The girl that you obviously got the hots for... AND YOU TURN HER DOWN?" Tyler spoke in a loud whisper to Glenn. Glenn looked towards Tyler and then towards Sam who was walking out of the bay. A light bulb went off in Glenn's head and breaking out into a jog, he called after her, "Sam, wait up!" Sam stopped walking, turned abruptly and Glenn almost ran smack into her. "What's up?" Sam asked. Glenn ran a hand through the dark curls on his head, "I was just wondering if I could go ahead and take you up on that ride... Tyler's already driving me crazy and I don't think that me and him, plus a 15 minute ride to The Cove in his El Camino is really the best idea." "Sure. Come on Glenn."

Glenn and Sam made their way to her car. She pressed the button that unlocks the doors and proceeded to open hers and throw her duffel into the back seat while Glenn slid into the passenger seat. Before she started her car, she turned towards Glenn and slightly leaned in towards him making his pulse quicken. She flashed him a smile, "There's only one rule in my car... Don't – Touch – The – Radio." Sam turned the key in the ignition making the radio and the engine come to life. "Oh, you might want to buckle up," She added as she sped off towards Rabbit who , for good measure, was waiting for her at the exit of the lot.

* * *

I pulled my car into the empty spot across from Rabbit and turned off the ignition. "Sam..." I looked at Glenn, "Yeah?". "I just wanted to apologize for earlier." "There's really no need for apologies," I fed him the line that he gave me earlier. I reached to take the key out of the ignition so that I could get out of the car but Glenn gently grabbed my hand. "No, Sam. I do need to apologize. I think that we got off on the wrong foot. Do you think we could just start over?" I didn't dare look at our entwined hands in fear that he might pull away. Instead, I just looked into those captivating blue eyes. Rabbit decided at that very moment to bang on my window causing Glenn and I to drop our hold on each others hand. "Aren't you guys coming in?" I heard him question through the glass. "We'll be there in just a sec. Go ahead and grab a table." Glenn answered. When Rabbit and Nancy had walked away from the car, I turned back to Glenn and stuck out my hand. "Samantha Ryesin." "Nice to meet you, Samantha. I'm Glenn Morrison." "Nice to meet you too," I said as Glenn and I shook hands. "Alright girl. Let's go before we freeze to death out here." "Sounds good." We got out of the car and I locked my doors as we headed into the bar.

"What was that about?" Nancy asked as we approached the table. "Nothing," Glenn and I said in unison before we both started to laugh. I pulled out my chair next to Nancy and proceeded to listen to her banter with Rabbit. "Sam, Do you want me?" I heard Glenn faintly say. _I think I just might... Did I really just think that? Did HE really just ask me that? _I snapped my head towards him and said, "Wait, What?" "I said... do you want me to get you something?" _That is so not what I thought he said. Good grief, Sam. You're losing it. _"Ummm, yeah. I'll take a Coors Light. Thanks, Glenn!"

The whole crew had a blast decompressing after a long day. I only had that one beer so at the end of the night, I drove Glenn home. "Thanks for the ride, Sam." Glenn said with a yawn. "No problem." I replied. "I had a lot of fun. We should maybe hang out again sometime." said Glenn. "If you want." He quickly added. "I'd like that. Here's my cell number, just give me a call." I jotted down my number on a Starbucks receipt and handed it to him. Glenn smiled, "Okay, I will. I'll talk to you soon." He got out of the car but before he shut the door, he bent down and leaned in to speak. "'Night, Sam." He said with a wink. "Goodnight, Glenn."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So this one took awhile. It was an emotional chapter for me to write. And then I was trying to get the interaction between Sam & Glenn right. It switches between 1st & 3rd person. And the plain italics (non-bold,without quotes) are Sam's thoughts. Of course I don't own Chevy or any characters from Trauma. Here is Chapter 3, I hope you love it! Please Review! **_

* * *

Well, Glenn did call. We've actually become pretty good friends in the past 3 months. In all honesty, he's become my best friend here in San Francisco. I'm just beginning to wonder if anything more will come from our friendship. Not that I don't value what a great friend Glenn is, it's just… I definitely want more and I wish I knew if Glenn felt the same.

Work has been surprisingly great too. I fit right in with everyone and we all try to get together outside of work as much as possible. While I get along with the whole crew, Tyler and I have really hit it off. I think it's because he reminds me so much of my brother Luke. I might have to try and hook them up if I can ever get Luke to come visit me. Ha, like that will ever happen. Oh well. I have fallen into a familiar routine here with work and Glenn and it's quite nice.

It's 4:30 a.m. and thankfully our shift will be over soon. Nancy, Glenn, Jay & I got put on graveyard this week. It has been so uneventful. Just some drunks in bar fights, nothing more. "_All available units, we've got__ a multiple casualty incident at Crossover Dr. and Park Presidio Bypass. Repeat, all available units, MCI at Crossover Dr. and Park Presidio Bypass." _Jay and I threw on our headsets and he responded, "Dispatch, this is 2-2-3. En Route." With a glance towards me in the driver's seat, Jay said "Get us there fast, Sam." "I'm on it," I replied as I tried to prepare myself for what was waiting for us at our destination.

* * *

The cold rain on my face felt like tiny frozen needles piercing my skin. The weather this morning was nothing short of fitting for the tragedy on the road. I was frantically working to revive my patient, a mother of 2 who hit a slick spot and lost control of her SUV, flipping it several times and eventually landing in oncoming traffic causing a multiple car pile-up. The baby boy, Glenn and Nancy's patient, was remarkably unharmed. The daughter was dead before we even arrived.

We had been in the process of loading the mother into the Ambulance when she crashed. I climbed on top of the gurney without second thought, began chest compressions, and have been administering CPR for the last 20 minutes. "Sam, she's gone. Come on, Sam, stop. You've done your job." "NO!" I yelled at my partner. "I haven't. I'm not stopping until we get to the hospital. You can load her… I'm not stopping." And I didn't. Jay had to have help from Glenn to load the gurney into the back.

We arrived at the hospital, to where Dr. Joe was waiting. I continued chest compressions while they wheeled the gurney into the ER. "Don't do this to me. Don't you dare do this to your baby. Please… Please… Don't." I said to my patient. I looked around the room, never once faltering on my efforts, only to see nobody moving. All eyes were on me and all bodies were motionless. "Why aren't you doing your jobs? Give me the paddles. I'll do your job for you," I yelled.

"Sam, she's gone. I called it fifteen minutes ago." Dr. Joe said sympathetically. "No," I yelled over my shoulder. "I'll get her back. She'll come back… I'll get her back." _She can still come back._

* * *

"Somebody's going to have to pull her down," Dr. Joe said to the group standing around the gurney. Glenn ran his fingers through his hair, stepped forward without a word and made his way to Sam's side. She was still performing compressions although her fatigue was apparent. Glenn just stared at his best friend for a moment. This paramedic who was not giving up, this paramedic who had sweat on her brow, tears in her eyes and whose arms were trembling from exhaustion. This beautiful woman who, for some reason, could not let go of this patient.

Glenn took a deep breath and spoke, "Sam… I'm sorry." Sam continued on until Glenn touched her arm. She turned her tear-filled eyes towards his. "I'm sorry," he repeated. She looked at Glenn for a moment longer and then climbed down from the gurney. Sam was silent as she made her way past the doctors, past Nancy and Jay and past all the on-lookers from the emergency room. She walked right past everyone and right out the automatic doors back into the tragic morning.

* * *

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_"Sammy, you still in there?" I heard Glenn ask through the door of the women's locker room. "Okay, since you're going to make me come in…" he said as he opened the door and peeked his head in. He saw me just sitting on the bench in front of the lockers so he came over and knelt in front of me. When he placed his hands on my knees, I was finally able to look at his face. "Let me take you home, Samantha." "I've got my car." "And it will still be here when I bring you back to get it. Come on," he said as he stood up and held out his hand. I smiled softly and took his outstretched hand as he grabbed my bag with his other hand.

* * *

Glenn pulled into the driveway of my townhome and ran his hands across the steering wheel of his 1986 Chevy Silverado. "Thanks for making sure I got home safely," I said as I turned in the seat to face him. "Anytime. Call me if you need anything," he replied with a small smile. I leaned forward, gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and I got out of the truck and walked up to my door.

As I closed the front door, I finally let the day's events catch up to me. I couldn't suppress my emotions any longer and slid down the door, sobbing. _**Knock, knock. **_I quickly stood up and turned around to check the peep hole. _Oh Glenn. You worry about me too much. _I opened the door and stepped aside so that Glenn could come in. "Oh Sam," he said when he saw my tear stained cheeks. He quickly wrapped me in his arms and I broke down again. We just stood in my entryway for what seemed like an eternity. "Shhhh… Shhhh… It's okay, Sammy. I'm here," Glenn whispered as he stroked my hair. I pulled back from him slightly and looked up at his face. Chuckling, I said, "I'm sorry. I'm a mess." "No you're not. You're beautiful." Glenn said as he wiped away my remaining tears. My heart skipped a beat as he leaned in closer to me. _Is this really about to happen? After all this time?_

* * *

Sam closed the remaining space between them and their lips met in a soft kiss. As she started to pull back, frightened she had pushed things too far, Glenn snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. His tongue gently grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance. Their bodies molded together as they feverishly tried to get closer to each other. Sam slid her hands up his cotton button-down and under his leather jacket as she pushed it off his shoulders and down the length of his arms. Abruptly, Sam pulled away, while Glenn still had his eyes closed and his wrists still caught in his jacket. When he opened them to see why Sam had stopped, he saw Sam turn around and walk up the stairs. When she reached the top of the staircase, she looked down and asked, "You coming?" Glenn smirked, draped his jacket over the banister and followed Sam upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. This chapter will give you some much needed insight as to why Sam reacted to the last call like she did. Remember, it switches between 1st & 3rd person. And the plain italics are Sam's thoughts. Enjoy! And don't forget to review. :) You guys are the reason I write! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trauma/Glenn or the Chevrolet Tahoe. I just own Sam.**

* * *

I ran my fingers over the smooth surface of the pillow beside me only to have my worst fears confirmed when I opened my eyes. He was gone. I pulled the comforter up around me as I sat up in bed. Glancing around the room, the only remnant of Glenn was his blue button up on the floor by my nightstand. The rest of his clothes were gone, while mine were strewn across the floor acting as a trail from the door to the bed. Still wanting to hold on to the possibility of me and Glenn, I reached for his button up and put it on. _Why would he just leave? With no note? Not even a 'Thanks for the roll in the hay' text? Wow… Was it really that bad? Wait! I left my phone downstairs. Maybe he did text… _

I decided to climb out of bed so that I could head downstairs and retrieve my phone. I paused at the top of the staircase when I saw that beautiful black leather jacket still draped over the banister. _If there's one thing I know about Glenn, I know that he would not leave that jacket anywhere. He's still here._

I descended the staircase and since I saw an empty living room, I chose to search the kitchen next. Standing barefoot in front of my stove, there he was in his black undershirt and his blue jeans. I leaned against the doorway and watched how he meticulously stirred the ingredients in the stainless pot. "Hey." I whispered, not wanting to scare him. "Hey," he replied as he turned around and smiled. "I didn't wake you, did I? I was trying to let you sleep until I finished cooking." Pushing myself off the doorway, I walked over to see what he was cooking. "No, you didn't wake me. It smells delicious, what is it?" "My grandmother's beef stew. I figured it was the perfect meal to have on a day like today, with the weather being so terrible. It's almost ready."

"Perfect. I'll set the table." I said as I grabbed 2 spoons and 2 napkins from the cabinets. I carefully placed the spoons on the napkins at the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "Glenn…" "Yeah, Sam." "Never mind." Glenn spooned out the soup into two bowls and brought them to the table. Sitting down in the seat next to me, he grabbed my hand, "What's on your mind? You're a million miles away." "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Sam, you don't need to apologize. I just want to know what's going on with you. You haven't been yourself today." Glenn said as he gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Yeah, that's what I was apologizing for. I'm sorry about this morning." I sighed. "I don't know what came over me."

Glenn dropped my hand and ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh… Well, I won't apologize for this morning. I don't think it was a mistake, but I will try my best to respect your feelings with…" "NO! No, no, no, no, no. That's not what I was talking about at all. This… you and me… I'm not sorry about that at all." I interjected. Glenn let out a huge sigh of relief and looked me in the eyes, "Then what do you have to be sorry for?" I looked down at the bowl of soup before me and bit my lower lip, not really wanting to divulge my story, but knowing that if I was going to have any chance at having a relationship with Glenn, he needed to know.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and started, "I lost it this morning. I saw that little girl, who will never know what it's like to put on makeup for the first time. Who will never know what it's like to have a first date, a first kiss. I saw that mother… She will never see her grandchildren, never be able to tell her husband 'I love you' again. She will never get to hold her babies ever again. She's not going to be there for that baby boy to kiss his skinned knees. She won't be around to teach him how to be a true gentleman. She's gone. It was my job to save her and I couldn't do it."

By this point, Sam was sobbing. Glenn got up from his chair and knelt in front of her, placing his hands on her bare legs. "I just couldn't help it, I lost it. I lost her." She looked at Glenn with such sadness in her eyes that it broke his heart. "She's never coming back and this morning was a reminder of that." "Who are you talking about, Sam?" Sam wiped the tears away and answered, "My mom. She was killed in a car accident when I was 15."

Silence fell over them as Sam tried to find the courage to continue. "She was on her way home from one of my brother's baseball games. Luke was a pitcher and a senior so mom went to every one of his games that season. She tried to get me to go with her, but I had been invited to sleepover at a friend's house. Of course, me being 15, a sleepover was way more important than going to my big brother's baseball game with my mom. Luke had to ride the bus home with the rest of the team, which meant my mom drove alone in our Tahoe."

Glenn grabbed Sam's hands and squeezed them tight, reassuring her. He didn't speak. He didn't want to push her for any more than she was willing to share. Sam furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head slightly. "She fell asleep behind the wheel. Just nodded off and lost control. The police say that she woke up and tried to over-correct and that's what caused the Tahoe to flip… It rolled seven times before coming to a stop right side up in a creek."

Sam let go of Glenn's hands and rose from her chair. She walked across the cold vinyl floor and came to a stop in front of the sink. Her head dropped as she placed her hands on the edge of the cabinet for support. Glenn slowly made his way to her and placed his left hand in the small of her back.

* * *

I raised my head and stared out the window overlooking my small backyard. "I should've gone with her. If I hadn't been so selfish, she would still be alive." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Glenn take a step toward me. He reached up and turned my face towards his. "You can't blame yourself, Sam." "And YOU can't even begin to grasp the magnitude of the amount of pain this caused my family. It was MY fault." I said, my words thick with disdain. I must have made Glenn mad with my comment because he grabbed my shoulders and looked me square in the eyes. "I don't know what you went through losing your mother… But, YOU were FIFTEEN! You weren't being selfish, you were being a teenager." I scoffed at Glenn's words but he just ignored me and continued on. "Don't doubt for a minute that your brother doesn't blame himself for the accident too. She was there for his game. I bet he thinks it's his fault."

Glenn removed his hands from my shoulders and mirrored my stance looking out the window. Shaking his head, he spoke again, "Damn it, Sam. You gotta let go of this or it's going to eat at you until there's nothing left at all. Quit being so stubborn and realize that it's okay to move on." _He's completely right. There's no arguing with him on this one. It's not my fault. It's not Luke's. I've got to let go before it kills me. Damn it, Glenn. You really do know me too well. _A small smile formed on my lips as I turned my eyes toward Glenn, "You know you love me because I'm so stubborn." He let out a small chuckle as his smile crept upwards towards his eyes. As he wrapped his arm around me, I could've sworn I heard him whisper "If you only knew."


End file.
